Hi, You know me
by Tianimalz
Summary: Authors and readers beware, Terra's on a war-path. LOL. Rated for mild language, just to be safe.


_I do not own Teen Titans._

* * *

"Okay, hi everyone. You probably know who I am-"

"AND ME!!"

"-though sometimes I really wish you wouldn't. You psycho freaks, you fiction readers and writers that have nothing better to do in this life. Yes, YOU! The one in front of the computer screen, I'm talking to you. As if my life wasn't bad enough, YOU PEOPLE insist on re-writing it again and again. Making me get those horrible flash backs, crying myself to sleep, oh and I am only getting started. You know what I'm talking about, we can't forget numerous traitorous acts you make me commit, the sometimes crazy episodes when I am just a loon. Oh, and who can forget the countless times I have to break up with my boyfriend? Yes LadyNightWriter, I am talking about you too here.

The weirdo couples you put me in, the freakish love triangles, squares, and I've heard of more. It's just SICK. But while I am ranting, I might as well go on and ask something. You stupid writers, why is it, that you can pull off all these horrible things to me... but at the very least, YOU DON'T HARDLY EVER LET ME GROW A FIGURE?! WHY?! I mean, c'mon! I got through all this hell for you, and I don't even get boobs, You freaking... freaking... JERKS.

Yes, JERKS! All you writers, and readers and T.T. freaks, I'm mad here. For years I have kept going through this, in adult form, teenage form, and even kid form I think. But I have to give you all credit, at least... you guys don't kill me too often.Unlike some people whose names start with T and end with Z that I care not to mention."

"Tianimalz?"

"... yes... Beast Boy, her."

"... Terra, I think you need to lay down or something... your looking kind of flushed."

"I do NOT need to lay down!! WHAT I NEED IS THESE WRITERS UP TO FACE SO I CAN-"

"... Oh God, HEY CYBORG!"

"What?!"

"WHAT TIME OF THE MONTH IS IT?!"

"Uhh... The seventh, why?"

"...Oh crap. Because Terra is all, mad and stuff... I think she is on her girl thing."

"My, _girl thing_?"

"...please don't look at me like that... it's scary."

"I'LL LOOK HOW I WANNA LOOK!... Oh that's right, I'LL LOOK HOW THESE DAMN AUTHORS WANT ME TO LOOK!"

"Terra. c'mon, remember your meditaton? Deep breaths, in-out, in-"

"I DON'T NEED DEEP BREATHS!"

"This isn't working... "

"WELL, BLAME THE EVIL MULIPITIVE SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL WRITING THIS THEN! BLAME HER FOR ONCE! STOP BLAMING ME!!"

"You don't need to yell, it's making you all... red and stuff."

"OH, AND THAT IS PROBABLY MY FAULT TOO! ISN'T IT?! Everything is always my fault, either that or I am some little wimp who life hates and always picks on. I am the one who gets no place to live. Every other fic has to remind me that my dad hates me, my mom is dead, and I have no real home to go back too. Oh and my brother, who is always so overly protective and I fight with all the time. Stupid pyros. This one is for the comic writers;

What the hell is wrong with you people? When you where making my character, did you just look for the scum of the earth to base me off of?! I mean honestly?! The family life is just about as low as it gets, my parents weren't even married! God knows who the mom of my other two brothers are. Yeah, I bet some of you didn't know I had a second brother, did you? Well, Tia only knows a little bit about him, so she doesn't use him much. Haha. But seriously.

Those comics gave me nightmares like you wouldn't believe. SLADE?! Really?! Of all the people you could have hooked me with, what kind of perverted creatures are you?! WHAT ARE YOU?! Are you even people?! And whose idea was it for that mask in my comic costume? Stupid mask.

Why is it every story line, cartoon/fan fiction/comic, I let the perfect life slip away from me? Why-"

"Okay, Terra, I'm serious dude. Go lay down or something."

"Stop pushing me, Beast Boy!"

"Terra, your going to scare everyone away! We need our readers!! Or else we don't exist!"

"WELL I MIGHT AS WELL NOT EXIST ANYWAYS! HEY! I said stop pushing me!"

"Go lay down!"

"Beast Boy!"

"Ter, GO."

"..."

"..."

"...FINE! I WILL! But only because _I_ want too."

-Silence-

...

...

-Door slams loudly-

...

...

-Then more silence-

...

"So... uhm... sorry about that everyone... Terra's kind of .. emo right now-"

"I AM _NOT _EMO BEAST BOY!"

"...GO LAY DOWN!! NOW!

So uh yeah, just kind of disclude everything she just said... sorry if any of that was uh-... weird. She gets a little crazy this time of the month, ya know? So yeah... please don't stop reading our fan fiction... we really do need you guys. Terra is just a little upset... well. Okay. Maybe she is really upset. But she'll get over it by tomorrow. I think the stress of our show dying off, and that she still has more 'bad' fics then 'good' fics annoys her. ... but... she is kind of hot when she kicks serious arse. So, don't stop writing, PLEASE!

And er-... yeah sorry about what Ter said.

WOOT! I've always wanted to say this-

-BEAST BOY OUT!"

* * *

LOL, this was so much fun to write. I just wrote it this morning, and decided I wasn't going to make it any longer, and just to publish it. It was stupid, and I made it all dialog on perpose. So it is more... like she is talking through the computer or something. I dunno, it really wasn't that funny. But it gave me a kick. xD! Hopefully, it wasn't too confusing. All well, it was just a little one shot anyways xD Dunno though, talking to the characters has been amusing me a lot lately... mu-hahaha


End file.
